Interviews With Hogwarts Students and Professors
by HopelessBlonde and XoXMioneXoX
Summary: We're back! Check out some hilarious interviews we had with some Hogwarts teachers and students...r&r!
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: We don't own the characters, don't sue!  
  
A/N: We had fun! The first 2 interviews took place at the same time, so you notice 


	2. Hermione Granger

Interviews with the Harry Potter Characters  
XoXMioneXoX's interview with Hermione Granger  
  
1. M: What was it like being petrified?  
  
HG: Oh so enjoyable let me tell you (said with sarcasm). IT WAS AWFUL HOW DO YOU THINK IT WAS? People these days...  
  
2. M: Why didn't you hug Ron, was there something "special" with Harry?  
  
HG: (blushes) Oh dear.  
  
3. M: A-ha! I knew it! How long have you two had a "relationship"?  
  
HG: I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this interview....a month...  
  
4. M: How do you think Ginny will react?  
  
HG: Uh-oh, I didn't think about that. STOP trying to make my life miserable!  
  
5. M: So Hermie.how's the "Harry thing"?  
  
HG: Harry this, Harry that, leave us be! AND DON'T CALL ME HERMIE! *Stalks away angrily*  
So much for that...  
  
*Screams from backstage*  
  
Uh-oh...  
  
-XoXMioneXoX 


	3. Ginny Weasley

Hopeless Blonde's interview with Ginny Weasley  
  
HB: What was it like in The Chamber of Secrets?  
  
GW: Well, it was quite cold, dark, and full with that horrid basilisk and Tom Riddle thankfully Harry was there to save me. *blushing*  
HB: Ok well What is it like to be poor?  
  
GW: ......HOW DOES IT FEEL HOW DOES IT FEEL HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK IT FEELS  
HB: *wipes spit off face* How do you feel about Harry Potter?  
  
GW: *blushing* Well to be honest he is smart kind caring sexy great smile..*far off look in eyes*  
HB: How does it feel to know Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are 'together' so to speak?  
  
GW: WHAT????? HOW DARE SHE!  
HB: Ok finally, Does Ron have feelings for Hermione?  
  
GW: Yes duh, are we done now?  
  
HB: Yes  
  
GW: Good *runs off set yelling for Hermione*  
*Screaming sounds are coming from back stage*  
- Hopeless Blonde 


	4. Harry Potter

Blondie and Mione's Interview With Harry Potter  
  
Q: How do you feel about Hermione Granger?  
A: Well she is a very smart girl that is very cute when she wishes to be.  
  
Q: We know about you and Hermione, but how do you feel about Ginny Weasley?  
A: Ginny is Ron's sister, and she is a very nice girl, but it wouldn't work out between us because Ron would kill me.  
  
HB: Yes, how does it feel to know that Ginny killed your girlfriend?  
HP: WHAT WHERE IS THAT BITCH GINNY GET YOU ASS HERE NOW!  
M: Blondie shut up, Harry, Hermione is not dead but she is hurt because Her and Ginny got in a fight over you.  
HP: REALLY? COOL!  
  
Q: Are you and the Basilisk really close, good friends?  
A: Did you get Godric's sword through your brain too? No, I am not close to that over grown snake.  
  
Q: I hear that Voldemort is sending you love letters/owls, is this true?  
A: Yes, it is quite funny here is one:  
*Blondie starts reading out loud*  
My Dear Sexy Duckie,  
Hello again my funny bunny what is up man you left your thong here  
  
I had Snape clean it for you but I do believe he was sniffing them though-  
*grabs paper out of hand*  
HP: Um that was the wrong letter but I'm just gonna go now bye!  
Blondie: Okay so now we know that Harry is with Voldie and Hermione, should we write him a letter asking about that?  
Mione: Oh poor Hermione yes we should write him about that.  
  
*referring to our other story entitled Letters To Voldemort dun, dun, dun*  
Blondie: So who are we going to interview next?  
Mione: Okay *looks down at list* how about Snape?  
Blondie: *shudders* Fine. 


	5. Serverus Snape

Blondie and Mione's Interview with Snape  
*Mione and Blondie are holding onto each other while walking down to the dungeons with their teeth chattering*  
  
HB: Hello Professor Snape, this is Mione and I'm Blondie.  
Q: What is it like to know that students are calling you Grease Monkey behind your back?  
A: What is a Monkey?  
HB+M: NOTHING!  
  
Q: Is it true that you like to sniff Harry Potter's *gulp* thongs?  
A: *narrows eyes suspiciously* Who in Merlin's name told you that?  
HB+M: NO ONE *jumps up for the door* *Snape grabs their shirts*  
SS: Now where would you be going? AND ANSWER MY QUSETION!  
HB: *sniffling* Please sir may we leave?  
M: *crying* Please sir we mean you no harm, we come in peace!  
*Blondie and Mione both make the peace sign with their hands*  
SS: I'll let you go after you finish the questions.  
  
Q: Are you a spy for good or evil?  
A: Row-Row- Row your boat gently down the stream merrily- merrily life is- I'm sorry repeat the question again, please.  
Q: Is it true that you and Britney Spears are getting married?  
A: *starts sweating* Who's Britney Spears?  
*Britney jumps up and grabs her clothes* You are such an ass and a lousy lover!  
*Snape glares at Mione and Blondie*  
  
5.) Q: Are you going to hurt us?  
A: NO NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!  
*As Blondie and Mione leave they hear Snape mutter about seeing Fluffy so they run out as fast as they can*  
Blondie: EWWWW sick its bad enough we find out that Potty wears thongs but now we know that Snape slept with Britney Spears!  
Mione: yeah- wouldn't Fluffy be worse then Brittany?  
Blondie: No, now lets go find my baby Draco. 


End file.
